All The Little People
by awesomejosh8596
Summary: You've all seen the episode called "All The Little People" or maybe not... But have you seen it from the little people's point of view? Probably not. Read to find out what all goes on. Rated T just in case. Chapter 17 is up! I don't own Adventure Time or any of the characters, it's owned by Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network
1. Prologue

The Magic Man is peeking from under the grass, listening to Finn and Jake's conversation, when he comes up with an idea.

He pulls out a random bag and proceeds to whisper a spell "Do as thou'st will be the whole piece of law."

He looks at the bag and whispers "I'm not coming back."

Meanwhile in the world of the little people:

Little Finn asks, "Glob! Where are we?"

"This is life, dude." Little Jake replies.

"Life is so... dark..."

Little Ice King barges into their conversation: "Yeah, especially if you're me."

Little Finn looks toward him "Dude, what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I was here the whole time."

"Get out of here Ice King." Little Finn replies bluntly.

"I can't, Gunther. We're in total darkness if you couldn't tell, you ding dong."

Little Finn replies "Umm...Well, just stay out of our conversation then."

He then proceeds to ask Little Jake "So, who all is here anyways?"

Little Jake replies "I have no idea dude. Remember, it's completely dark."

Little Finn responds "Oh yeah, how do I keep forgetting that?"

Little Ice King interrupts again "Maybe because you were raised by dogs."

"Hey! I heard that!" yells Little Jake.

Little Ice King replies "Well, it's true."

Little Finn gets frustrated and starts to run over to Ice King

He fails when he realizes that they are still in total darkness and he steps on everyone

Princess Bubblegum yells "Finn! What the cabbage! Get off me!"

Finn replies "Sorry PB!"

Little Ice King freezes Little Finn, hoping to be a hero by saving his princess.

Little Jake asks Little Ice King "Ice King... What the Glob did you do?"

The Ice King replies "I was just trying to be a hero.. So I froze Finn."

Jake yells "Dude, what is wrong with you?"

Ice King sadly says "I was just trying to help..."

Little Jake replies "Well you didn't. Now unfreeze Finn."

"I don't know how." replied Ice King with a shrug.

Little Jake flips, "Dude! What do you mean you don't know how?"

Little Ice King says, "Well I'm sorry. I'm the ICE King, not the MELT King."

Little Flame Princess announces, "Ugh, calm down people. I've got this."

The people around her scream as she lights up and thaws the frozen Finn.

Little Finn calmly states "Thanks FP."

"No problem!" They exchanged smiles.

Then Finn turns to rage as Flame Princess backs away slowly, stepping on others, burning them, "Ice King! What was that for?"

Little Ice King replies "I was just trying to help. Yeesh! No need to freak out!"

"I could have died!" snaps Finn.

Little Ice King sadly says "Oh. I'm sorry Finn."

Little Finn replies "Yeah, sure you are."

**How's this for a first chapter? Reviews will make chapters come quicker and I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. But anyways enjoy!**


	2. Confusion

The sun begins to rise to everyone's surprise.

"What is that?" Finn asks

Jake responds "I think it's the sun, dude."

The Ice King says "Yeah, it hasn't come up in days. Just like my pride and joy." He frowns.

'It will be nice to finally be able to walk after all my life." Princess Bubblegum states.

Finn responds "It's really been that long?"

Princess Bubblegum replies "Yeah, well you just walked last night. On top of everyone. What the stuff was that for anyways, Finn?"

Finn says to her "I was angry."

"Ugh, whatever Finn." Princess Bubblegum replies.

Finn responds "Geez, I didn't think you took it so hard PB."

Princess Bubblegum says "It's not nice to step on people, Finn."

Jake plays a game on BMO but BMO chose a boring game

Jake angrily says "BMO don't you have any other games?"

"Nope."

The 'Sun' begins to go down.

Finn says "What the glob? the day's over already? it's been like 5 minutes!"

Jake replies "Finn calm down. It's all chill dude."

A few minutes later the sun begins to rise

"What is up with the sun today?" Finn asks.

Jake says to him "I don't know, maybe global warming?"

Ice King tells them "I fixed that about 1,000 years ago. Maybe that was me, at least."

He sits there trying to figure it out

"Whatever Ice King, it's still weird." Finn replies.

Jake randomly starts to play the viola

Finn asks "Jake... Where'd that viola come from?"

"I honestly don't know, man."

Ice King plays the drums

Finn starts to act worried and says "Jake... I can't help but dance. Help!"

A huge crowd of people gather around to dance to their music compilation

Meanwhile at the Candy Kingdom:

Princess Bubblegum asks Lady Rainicorn "So how are you gonna tell Jake?"

Lady says to her in Korean "I'm just not sure. I'm kinda scared that he's just gonna leave me."

Princess Bubblegum replies "Lady, i know Jake and he won't leave you."

Lady asks in Korean "Are you sure?"

Princess Bubblegum says to her "Yes, I'm sure Lady."

Suddenly all the C-listers get blown away

Finn asks Jake "Jake.. Why did a huge gust of wind just take all the C-listers away?" Finn asks Jake

Jake replies "I don't know, man. things are starting to get strange around here."

**Sorry if this chapter was terrible.. Please review for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before you read this chapter remember that this takes place way before Lemongrab was able to make his lemon people**

Finn wakes up and thinks that it's a good day to mess around with Lemongrab..

He says to Jake "Hey Jake, I'll be back later."

Jake replies "Hey can I come?"

"No." Finn responds

Jake asks "Why not dude? We go everywhere together!"

Finn replies "I want a just Finn day. Sorry bro."

Jake sadly responds "Fine."

Finn walks to Lemongrab thinking about how he's gonna mess with him

He finally arrives at Lemongrab and sneaks into his castle

He sees Lemongrab sitting in his room complaining about his life

"Ha, this will be perfect." he says to himself

Lemongrab freaks out when he hears footsteps "WHO'S THERE? HELLO?"

Finn ninjas behind Lemongrab's door to his room whenever he sees Lemongrab approaching

Lemongrab says to himself "Ugh, must've been pranksters. I HATE PRANKSTERS!"

Finn says in the creepiest voice he can make "Hello Lemongrab. I'm your long lost sister." Finn stops himself from laughing

Lemongrab yells "SISTER?! I DON'T HAVE A SISTER!"

Finn replies "You don't love me?! Fine! I see how it is." he fake sobs like a girl

"WHERE ARE YOU 'SISTER'?! COME OUT OR IT'S 10 YEARS IN DUNGEON!"

Finn responds "You wouldn't throw your dear little sister in the dungeon would you?"

Lemongrab finally snaps "THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO IT'S LIFE IN DUNGEON!"

Finn says to himself "Uh oh, maybe I took it a little too far..."

"What was that?" Lemongrab says after hearing Finn talk to himself

Finn says in his girl voice "Nothing, brother dear."

Just then lemongrab finds Finn hiding behind his door

He screams "It was you! LIFE IN DUNGEON!"

Finn runs and sees Lemongrab's Lemon camel

Finn gets on top of the Lemon Camel and rides away on it

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY CAMEL!"

Finn decides to call Jake for help.

Jake answers the phone and says "What's up, bro?"

Finn answers "Uhhh I kinda went to Lemongrab Castle and pranked Lemongrab... But I took it just a little too far..."

Jake replies "How far, dude?"

"Well, let's just say I'm riding away on his lemon camel..."

Jake yells "Dude! Why'd you do that?"

Finn replies "I had to get away fast or it was life in his dungeon."

Jake says to him "Dude you stole his camel, that's so wrong..."

Finn responds bluntly "I know, I know... But can you please come help me?"

Jake replies "Ugh, on my way."

"Thanks Jake!" Finn says

They hang up the phone

Lemongrab yells "WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO?"

Finn replies "Nobody important..."

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TELL ME CHILD!"

Finn replies "Nah, I'm good."

They both see Jake,30 times his size, running towards them

Lemongrab yells "HOW DARE YOU GET YOUR LITTLE PUPPY FRIEND TO SAVE YOU!"

Jake comes by the camel and Finn hops onto his back

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Finn says "I think we already have."

Back at their house

Jake says to Finn "You've gotta be more careful when pranking him.."

Finn replies "I know.."

Jake responds "But hiding behind a door?! Couldn't you have thought of a better hiding place?"

Finn says "You gotta admit, it was funny."

Jake replies "Yeah it was." They both chuckle

**Please review to keep the chapters coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start let me just say that the story is just getting started so there's still a few chapters before the real stuff starts**

Flame Princess was bored one day so she decided to call up Lumpy Space Princess

She picks up the phone and dials her number

Lumpy Space Princess picks up and says "Who the lump is this?"

Flame Princess replies "Hey, it's Flame Princess and I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place for a game of Uno?"

"Eh, I guess it's better then sitting around here all day being lazy."

Flame Princess replies "Okay good, so I'll see you in like 10 minutes?"

Lumpy Space Princess says "Yeah, sure whatever."

_10 minutes later..._

Lumpy Space Princess comes to her house and yells "I'm here!"

Flame Princess comes out of her house and says "Okay, good. I just got the game set up!"

"So how the lump do you play this 'Uno'?" Lumpy Space Princess asks

Flame Princess lights up in rage "YOU NEVER PLAYED UNO?!"

Lumpy Space Princess replies "Apparently not. Now calm your bananas before I lumping leave."

Flame Princess calms down and says "Okay, I'm sorry. The rage gets the best of me at times."

Lumpy Space Princess replies "Okay, whatever."

Flame Princess explains the rules to her in about 5 minutes and says "Okay, you ready to play?"

Lumpy Space Princess replies "Yeah, I guess."

Flame Princess gives 7 cards to LSP and herself

Lumpy Space Princess' cards are Yellow 3 Green 7 Blue 1 Green 6 Yellow 8 Blue Skip and Draw 4

Flame Princess' cards are Red Skip Red Reverse Red 1 Yellow Skip Green Reverse Blue 7 and 7 Green

Lumpy Space Princess looks at her cards and flips out "YOU GAVE ME SUCKY CARDS ON PURPOSE!"

Flame Princess replies "Uh, no I didn't?"

Lumpy Space Princess yells "Yes you did! Don't you lumpin' deny it!"

"I'm denying it because I didn't!"

Lumpy Space Princess sarcastically replies "Yeah, sure you didn't."

Meanwhile in the Candy Kingdom...

Mr. Cupcake is seen lifting weights and Lady Rainicorn is watching..

Finn and Jake happen to walk by at that exact moment

Jake yells "Lady! What are you doing?"

Lady Rainicorn replies (of course, in Korean) "I'm just watching this cupcake guy lift weight. What's wrong with that?"

"Lady, I don't want you looking at other men!"

She continues watching him

Jake says to her "Alright fine. I'll be watching you, Lady." He looks into her soul "Watching you!"

Now back at Flame Princess' house they have been fighting for about 20 minutes now

Flame Princess is about to set Lumpy Space Princess on fire

Lumpy Space Princess says to herself "Oh Glob, I better get outta here."

She runs away from the house

Flame Princess yells "YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK HERE IF YOU DON'T WANNA BURN TO ASHES!"

Back in Lumpy Space, Lumpy Space Princess says to herself "Wow, all that over a stupid card game. Never wanna see that freak again."

**Okay, I think chapter 6 will begin the real stuff, although there was just a tiny bit of RainicornxMr. Cupcake today.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I can't believe how many followers and favorites I've got. Thank you guys for that :D I'm definately continuing this story.**

**Well on with the story...**

Lemongrab is sitting in his castle trying to decide how to cast his next revenge on Ooo when he finds the perfect spell.

He starts to laugh psychotically and says to himself "Perfect! This will will be just perfect!"

He jumps on his Lemon Camel and rides off to the Candy Kingdom

Princess Bubblegum sees him from afar and says to herself "Oh no, Lemongrab. What the stuff could he possibly want?"

She walks to the gate just as Lemongrab approaches it

"What could you possibly want, Lemongrab?" She says to him, sounding annoyed.

He replies "Oh, I just wanted to take a stroll and see all the beauties this place has to offer."

She says to him "Yeah right. Please, just leave now if you don't want any trouble.."

He replies "I won't be the one in trouble, soon you will be." He laughs maniacally.

She says "Seriously? That's the cheesiest line I've heard all day."

He takes out the mysterious potion

"Lemongrab,what is that?" she nervously says.

He replies "Nothing important, just a little potion I've developed."

She runs to her castle and calls Finn and Jake.

Finn picks up the phone and says "Hey, whats up P-Bubs?"

She yells "Finn! Please hurry! Lemongrab's come and he's brought some random potion and I'm not sure what it does."

"Alright, we'll be right there!"

She replies "Okay, Thanks Fi-" She suddenly gets hit by the potion from behind and turns yellow and lemony like Lemongrab

Finn yells into the phone "Pb?! Are you okay?"

There's no response and the phone gets hung up.

He says to Jake "Jake, we gotta hurry. I think something just happened to her."

He runs faster and replies "Alright, I'm on it."

They enter the Candy Kingdom to see Lemongrab chasing down the candy people with his potion.

"Finn, Jake. Glad to see you've come." Lemongrab says to them.

Finn yells "WHAT DID YOU DO TO PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM?"

He replies "Nothing much. She's just my newest citizen of Lemongrab."

Finn interrogates him "Seriously, Dude. What the glob did you do?"

Lemongrab says "I just sprayed her with a new potion I made. It's not harming her."

Finn asks him "Where is she?"

"Oh just follow me, friends."

They awkwardly follow him to Princess Bubblegum's castle where she is locked up in a room from the outside

Lemongrab gets out a key

Finn yells "Dude! You locked her up?! Haven't you heard of human rights?! Or in her case candy person."

Lemongrab replies "I had to keep her locked up."

Finn asks him "Uhh, why?"

"She's of my kind now, she's my PRECIOUS!" He replies

Jake says to him "Dude, what kind of sick person are you?!"

Lemongrab replies "I just wanna have a wife and children of my own, is there really anything wrong with that."

Jake yells in disgust "DUDE! PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM IS YOUR MOTHER!"

Lemongrab replies "Oh, umm, oops it's a bit too late now."

"DUDE! THATS SO WRONG!" Jake yells.

Lemongrab says "Should've told me earlier."

Finn yells "We weren't here earlier!"

Lemongrab replies "Well maybe you should've been here."

Finn says to him "Just give us the antidote, Lemongrab."

Lemongrab says "Yeah, about that... I don't have one."

Finn yells "Make one then!"

Lemongrab replies "No, I'm not going to."

Jake pulls Finn aside and whispers "He's not gonna make one, we'll just make one ourselves."

Finn replies "But how?"

"We have that science rat thing in PB's lab. It'll be all good."

Finn sighs "Alright.."

They go to the lab and they find a formula for the antidote, oddly enough.

Finn asks "Wow, she actually prepared for this?"

Jake replies "I guess so, dude.."

They find Science the rat and he/she tells them what to do

_Some time later..._

Finn shouts out "Finally, it's done! Let's get this over to PB."

They walk back up to the castle

Lemongrab, surprised to see them back, says to them "What are you still doing here?!"

Jake replies "No reason."

They go back to the closet, only to be stopped by Lemongrab

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Finn says to him "Dude, get out of here."

He refuses to do so

When they see he's not moving they spray him with a small amount of the antidote and he falls to the ground

Finn says to Jake "That should take care of him for now."

They proceed to walk over to the closet and spray Princess Bubblegum with the antidote

When she turns back to normal, she says to them "Oh, thank you so much Finn and Jake! Is everything okay around the kingdom?"

"Yeah, everything fine. But would you care if we told you something P-bubs?" Finn replies.

Princess Bubblegum asks "Oh glob, what is it?"

Jake says to her "Uh, well Lemongrab kinda wanted children so he-."

He gets cut off by her

She screams "WHAT?! SO I'M PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILDREN?"

Finn tries to calm her down "Don't jump to conclusions but there's a chance.."

"THIS IS SO SCREWED UP! I CREATED HIM FOR GLOB'S SAKE! HE IS SO BANISHED FROM THE KINGDOM!" she yells

Later on in the day he is seen sitting alone in his castle, after hearing he has been banished.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Please review this very, very screwed up chapter. Next chapter the real stuff shall begin.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Cupcake is seen lifting weights in the forest with Lumpy Space Princess watching.

Lumpy Space Princess then decides to flirt with him "Oh, Mr. Muffin you're so lumpin' buff!"

Mr. Cupcake likes this compliment so he goes over to Lumpy Space Princess and they proceed to make out

Lumpy Space Princess suddenly gets blown away by a huge gust of wind and she screams as she's blown away.

Mr. Cupcake yells "Wait! Come back, I didn't even catch your name!"

He walks deeper into the forest where Lady Rainicorn is seen grazing on grass

He proceeds to lift his weights but Lady Rainicorn does not notice so he decides to lift them more intensely.

Suddenly the same gust of wind shoves Lady Rainicorn into the manly cupcake's arms

Lady Rainicorn blushes and says "I'm sorry, I gotta go."

"But why? I wanna spend more time with you." Mr. Cupcake replies (Yeah, I honestly don't know how this cupcake guy acts so sorry for that.)

He begins to make out with Lady Rainicorn

Lady enjoys it and doesn't leave and suddenly Jake walks by

Jake happens to look over at the couple making out

He flips "LADY! WHAT THE HECK? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Lady responds "We were! It's just this guy-" She gets cut off by Jake.

"NO EXCUSES!"

Lady replies "But-" She is interrupted again

Jake yells at Mr. Cupcake "And you! Why were you locking lips with my lady?!"

Mr. Cupcake replies "She was just too hard to resist, what do you care?"

Jake expands in size and begins to pummel Mr. Cupcake into the ground

The cupcake, now a pile of crumbs, is able to get himself back together and blocks off Jake's air passage

Jake passes out and Lady goes over to him.

"Jake?! Jake?! Are you okay?!" she shakes him to try to wake him up

Mr. Cupcake says to her "Yeah, give it up. He doesn't love you anymore."

Lady runs away crying

Later during the day Jake is seen sitting alone, sad about the breakup between him and Lady.

Lady cries in her house "Why couldn't have I at least been able to say goodbye to him?! Now he's dead!"

She cries herself to sleep that night still believing that her one true love was dead.

**Tell me how this chapter is by reviewing it :D Also I'm sorry if it wasn't that good, I didn't know how the muscular cupcake guy acted O_o**


	7. Chapter 7

Finn is walking around the Land of Ooo and he sees Lady Rainicorn crying alone in the middle of nowhere.

He goes up to here and asks "Are you okay, Lady?"

Lady, still sobbing, replies "Haven't you heard? J-J-Jake is dead" she starts bawling again

Finn says to her "Uh, no he's not? He came home last night and he seemed pretty bummed about something."

"Mr. Cupcake was making out with me and Jake was just walking by then and he thought I cheated. Now he broke up with me." she continues crying.

Finn replies "Hey, come over to our place to talk. I'm sure Jake will understand."

"Are you sure?" Lady asks.

Finn says to her "Yeah, I'm sure."

They walk back to Finn and Jake's place...

Finn walks into their house and yells "Jake! Lady's here and she want's to work things out with y'all!"

Jake walks down the stairs and angrily says to him "Tell her to get out. I don't wanna see that cheating little brat ever again."

Little did he know that the door was peeked open and Lady heard his harsh words

Finn replies to Jake "Geez, bro you didn't have to be so harsh."

Finn walks out the door and sees Lady running off crying.

Finn yells to Lady "Wait! Don't go!"

Once he catches up with her, Lady says "What's the point? He never wants to see me again." She starts walking away again.

Finn replies "Lady, don't take it like that. I'm sure he was just angry. Just watch, he'll be coming back any minute to accept your appology.

30 minutes later...

Lady starts crying again "Just face it. He hates me."

Finn hugs her "It'll be alright. You still have me."

Lady replies "I can't do this. I don't wanna screw up your friendship."

Finn looks her in the eyes and says "Lady, we're brothers. This won't affect us. Besides, does he honestly have to know?"

Lady sighs and replies "Well if your so sure then let's go out on a date."

They go off for a date in the Candy Kingdom.

They are making out when suddenly Princess Bubblegum walks by in shock "Lady? Finn? You guys are dating?! What the stuff?!"

"Jake had a misunderstanding and dumped Lady, now we're going out P-Bubs. It's all good." Finn says to her.

Princess Bubblegum replies "Uhh, things are really strange lately, I'm gonna go up in the castle to try and figure this out. Bye guys."

Finn says to himself "What's so wrong with a boy chilling with his new girlfriend?"

Lady Rainicorn replies "They just don't get us, Finn."

"Yeah they're just a bunch of poo brains." Finn says, remembering the time Ice King was stalking Jake and himself.

They start to make out, with breaks in between to tell each other that they love each other.

Jake comes into the Candy Kingdom to do some errands and he walks past the kissing couple..

As he passes them he says "Hey look, my two best pals kissing it up.." He skips along on his way.

"WAIT WHAT? MY TWO BEST PALS KISSING IT UP?!" The magical dog yells when he notices what has just occured

Finn and Lady become startled by his yelling and instantly stop kissing.

Finn nervous says to his adoptive brother/best friend "Listen bro, it's not what it looks like!"

Jake angrily replies "Yeah right! I know a makeout session when I see one!"

Finn sighs when he realizes he can't get out of this one "Alright Jake, you've caught me. Lady and I" He gulps in fear "We're boyfriend.. and girlfriend. Please don't hurt me!"

Jake screams "DUDE! WHAT THE HECK?! WHY ARE YOU DATING LADY?"

"S-S-She was lonely ever since you dumped her so I asked her out." Finn replies nervously.

Jake says to him as calm as he possibly can "Finn, go home and GET ALL YOUR STUFF OUT OF IT, YOU'RE KICKED OUT!"

Finn yells "Dude! I'll have no place to live!"

Jake replies "Well, you should've thought of that before you kissed my ex!"

Finn says to him "Ugh, fine I'll get all my stuff."

Finn goes to his house and grabs his stuff and goes to live in the woods

**And about Finn understanding Lady Rainicorn... I really don't know how I didn't think of this. How about they found the translator again offscreen and that's how she's understood? I'm sorry for this confusion..**


	8. Chapter 8

Finn is sleeping under a tree when suddenly Lady Rainicorn walks by.

Lady yells "Finn? What are you doing out here?!"

Finn mumbles "Huh?"

Lady replies "Why are you out here?"

Finn wakes up and says to her "Don't you remember? Jake kicked me out."

Lady replies "Oh, yeah. What a jerk."

Finn says to her "Yeah, who needs him anyways? I've got all I need right here."

He begins listing everything he has "A beautiful girl, my sword, my pajamas. What else does a guy need?"

Lady replies "Hmm let me see, Food, a nice dry house."

Finn says "Yeah, I am getting hungry."

"Why don't you move in with me? It'll be perfect!"

Finn replies "I'm not so sure.. our relationship would start going too fast then."

Lady yells "Oh come on, Finn! You need a place to live!"

"Yeah, I guess you could be right. Let's just not let our relationship get to tier 15, whatever the glob that is." Finn replies

Lady says to him "Oh come on, Tier 15 isn't so bad."

Finn replies "Oh yeah? Then why did Jake tell me to stay away from it?"

"Forget Jake! You've got me now! Just please come live with me."

Finn replies "Ugh, fine."

Lady yells excitedly "Okay! Get on my back and we can go!"

Finn says to her "I need the exercise. I'm just gonna walk."

Lady replies "Fine, but at least let me carry your stuff. You've gone through so much already."

Finn puts his stuff on Lady's back.

As they approach her house, Lady says "Alright, here we are. Let's go get you settled in."

"Sounds good."

They enter Lady's nice home.

Finn asks "Alright, where will I be chilling?"

Lady replies "Well, with me of course!"

Finn says in shock "Uhhhhhhhhhhh…."

Lady asks him "Is everything alright?"

Finn replies "I'm not sure I'm comfortable sleeping with you."

"Well it's either here or back in the woods."

Finn says to her "I think I'll take my chances back in the woods."

Lady gets upset over hearing this and cries.

Finn tries calming her down "Alright! Alright! I'll stay here!"

Lady happily replies "Yay!"

Finn asks "So where should I put my stuff?"

Lady replies "Anywhere you'd like, sweetheart."

Finn says to her "Cool. I'll just put it in your room."

Lady replies "Okay, let me lead the way."

Finn follows her up the stairs into her bedroom.

He puts all his stuff in a corner of her room.

Finn asks her "So, do you wanna go grab a bite to eat or something?"

Lady replies "I was thinking I could let you relax and I'll just cook us something."

Finn says to her "Alright sounds good."

15 minutes later

Lady says to Finn "Alright, food's in the oven. In the meantime do you wanna kiss?"

Finn replies "Eh, sure why not?"

They makeout..

Meanwhile back at the treehouse

Jake starts a conversation with BMO "BMO, do you feel like I was a bit harsh on Finn?"

BMO replies "Yeah, you did break up with Lady. You should just let it all go. In the meantime, do you want to play video games?"

Jake says to BMO "Not right now, I'm feeling bad."

BMO replies "Fine, I'll just sit here all lonely."

Jake says "Sorry, BMO. It's just I don't feel right knowing that Finn's out there somewhere cold and alone."

**Review for more! I can't believe how popular this one is. Thanks for reading :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Lady and Finn are in bed together, sleeping, and suddenly somebody sneaks in...

"This should teach them a good lesson.." they evilly laugh as they rips Lady's translator off her neck

They exits Lady and Finn's house and accidently slam the door

Finn gets startled and hits his head off the wall.

He nudges Lady "Lady, get up. Somebody's in the house."

Lady mumbles something in Korean

"Say what, now?" The human asked

She wakes up the rest of the way and tries telling him something

Translation: "You're just overacting. Don't be so paranoid, Finn."

"What did you just say?" The young teenager replied with a confused look on his face.

She starts blabbering on, looking freaked out.

Finn looks at Lady's neck and realizes that her translator is gone.

"Lady, didn't you just have your translator on before we went to bed?" he asks her.

His girlfriend Rainicorn nods in response.

Finn replies "Well, where is it? I can't understand you!"

Lady shakes her head, telling Finn that she doesn't know.

Finn asks her "Where's the last place you had it?"

Lady points to her neck.

Finn starts to get increasingly frustrated "Anywhere else?"

Lady shakes her head.

Finn replies "Well, I guess it's time to find the thief."

He then yells "It's Searching Time!"

A title card pops up saying "It's Searching Time!" with a sword through the middle.

They wander off to the Ice Kingdom to confront the Ice King.

They enter his castle to see him jamming to his version of one of Marceline's songs:

"Gunther, why did you gunt my fries?

I bought them and they were mine.

What kind of Gunt gunts his Gunther's fries and doesn't even look him in the eyes.

Gunther there were tears there, if you gunted them would you even care?"

They break in after they finish cracking up laughing.

"Alright Ice King, the jig is up! Hand over the translator!" Finn yells whenever they bust in.

Ice King replies "Now why would I steal a translator?"

"You're the Ice King, that's all there is to it."

Ice King starts shoving them along "Now get out, I've got ladies to catch."

Finn replies "Not so fast. How am I so sure it wasn't you, Ice King?"

"Because, I have no uses for one. Now you and your horse leave, Gunther."

Finn replies "First off, she's a rainicorn. Second, I am not Gunther, I am FIIIIIIINNNNNN" saying Finn as slow as possible, as if he was talking to a preschooler just learning new words.

Finn then says to Lady "Alright, let's go. He obviously doesn't know anything.."

They wander away from the Ice Kingdom and into Lemongrab.

Lemongrab is standing outside, still lonely because of him being banished

"Visitors. What could they possibly want from me, the Earl of Lemongrab?" the emotionally unstable Lemon Person asked himself.

Finn approaches Lemongrab "Alright, dude. You might just wanna give it here now." Finn tells him

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, SMALL HUMAN CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILD?!" He screams in frustration.

"Small? Oh man, that insult right there might just make me cry." Finn replied sarcastically.

"AUGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH" Lemongrab screams in anger.

"Anyways dude, just give me the translator." Finn says to him

"WHAT TRANSLATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR?"

Finn replies "The one that you obviously stole. Now hand it over."

"I DON'T HAVE ONE!" Lemongrab screamed yet again.

Finn replies "Ugh, fine." He turns over to Lady "Lady, let's get going."

They walk off to Marceline's place to talk to her.

When they get to her front door, Finn decides to knock and Marceline opens her door

"Hey Finn, haven't seen you in awhile. What's up?" The 1000 year old vampire says to Finn.

Finn replies "Nothing too much but can I ask you something, Marcy?"

"Yeah, as long as you stop calling me that."

"Alright, sorry." he apologetically responds

She asks "Well, what's the question?"

"Oh yeah. Well me and Lady have been going out for over a week now and we found a translator so I could understand her."

She responds "Okay, go on."

Finn continues "Well, we woke up this morning and it was nowhere to be found. Do you know who could possibly be responsible for it?"

Marceline completely ignores the question "Wait, so why you and Lady Rainicorn are going out? What happened with her and Jake?"

Lady runs out of the house crying.

Finn tells her "Hey, you've gotta be more careful about what you say next time."

"Geez, sorry I was just curious." Marceline responds

"Alright but somebody kissed Lady and Jake thought that meant she was cheating on him so he broke up with her and then I went out with her and he kicked me out. Now can you please tell me if you know who could be responsible?"

"Well, you could always go see if it was my dad." she tells Finn

Finn quickly responds "Oh no I'm not! don't you remember what happened last time? I was turned into a demon!"

Marceline replies "Oh yeah..."

"It took me weeks to recover from that. That's why I'm never going back into the Nightosphere."

"Alright, alright, fine. I'll go talk to my father." Marceline replies

She performs the spell to get into the Nightosphere.

As she enters the Nightosphere, she walks over to her dad's house.

She walks in and her father is surprised to see her.

"Marceline! Long time no see! Want to help me take over Ooo? It would make me proud!"\

Marceline replies "No dad. I need to ask you something."

"Come on, Marceline! It'll be fun! Just you and me doing what we love!"

Marceline flips "DAD! NO! I JUST HAVE A QUESTION! NOW PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

"Geez, Marcy. Why didn't you just say so?!"

"I DID SAY SO BUT YOU'RE TOO STUCK ON TAKING OVER OOO TO LISTEN TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!"

He replies "Alright, Alright. Ask away."

"Alright dad, did you steal a language translator?" she asks him.

Hunson Abadeer responds "No? Why would I do something like that? I've been in the nightosphere for months."

"Fine dad. I'm leaving now."

She exits the Nightosphere.

"Did you find out anything?" Finn asks

Marceline replies "It wasn't my dad. That was a waste of time, energy, and emotion."

Finn says to her "Okay, thanks anyways Marceline."

They walk back through the forest, where they see Jake the Jerk from a distance.

They get close enough to where they can see but where he can't see them.

They see him carrying around a sledgehammer and he places something on the ground.

Finn pulls out binoculars and asks himself "What is that?"

He looks closer and realizes that Jake is about to smash the translator to bits and pieces.

"NO! JAKE STOP!"

Jake ignores them and smashes the translator to pieces.

Finn runs over to his old house where Jake is, but not before Jake quickly runs inside and locks the door.

"Dang it, Jake! Open up!" Finn yells as he knocks on the door.

Finn gives up knocking and walks home with Lady

Finn sighs "I'm sorry, Lady."

She cries out something in Korean.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Please review :D Also tune in Wednesday to see what happens next. Adios.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay before I start this chapter, it is not in the actual episode this is based off of, I got a suggestion and decided "Why not?"**

**On with the chapter..**

Finn is sick of not being able to understand Lady Rainicorn so he sneaks away and goes off to a certain vampire's house.

But he is stopped by Lady on his way out.

"Where are you going?" She asks him.

Finn only heard it as a bunch of gibberish, due to the translator getting smashed to pieces by Jake.

"You do realize I can't understand you right? But incase you're wondering I'm just going out for the day." He kisses her goodbye. "I'll be back later."

He walks off to Marceline's house with Lady Rainicorn not suspecting a thing.

"Sorry for this, Lady." He quietly says to himself as he approaches Marceline's house

"Sorry for what?" The 1001 year old vampire asks him.

Finn jumps up in the air, startled by Marceline "Oh, um, Marceline what are you doing here?" He asks her nervously sweating..

"I live here. Why can't I be outside my own home? You got a problem with it?"

Finn replies nervously "No reason.."

"Anyways, why are you sorry?" Marceline continues, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry I had to break up with her.." Finn lies to her.

Marceline asks "Why did you break up with her anyways? Ugh nevermind, who am I to judge?" she pauses for a minute before continuing

"Please tell me Finn! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" She yells excitedly like a little kid.

"Well, ever since the translator thing broke we haven't been able to communicate so it had to be done."

Marceline actually begins to feel sorry for the kid and hugs him "I'm sorry, Finn is there anything I can do to help?"

"You can do this." he replies and then proceeds to kiss her.

"Finn! What the heck?! how could you do this so soon?! Just stop being a player and get outta here!"

She shows him the way to the door.

Finn yells "No wait!"

"Why should I?! How will I know you won't do the same to me?"

Finn grabs a stepstool and gets up on it.

He then looks Marceline in the eyes and lies to her "Listen to me, Marcy. I won't do anything to hurt you. I will respect you forever. We can be together if you would just say yes."

He gets off the stepstool and gets down on one knee and takes out a ring "So, what do you say?"

"Wait what?! Marriage?! We're barely going out!" Marceline yells

Finn yells in excitement "So you do say yes!"

Marceline sighs "Yes, I say yes. But that doesn't mean marriage!"

Finn replies "Yeah, I know."

There is a huge awkward silence before Finn asks something

"So do you wanna kiss?" Finn asks.

"Sure why not?" Marceline replies

They makeout for almost 2 hours

"Oh glob! I gotta go!" Finn yells when he realizes what the time is.

"Why? I want you to stay!" Marceline sadly asks

"I'll be back in a little bit. I gotta go do errands. Love you, Marcy!"

"Love you too, Finn." She replies

They shortly kiss and Finn leaves her house to get back to Lady Rainicorn.

**That's all for this chapter! Feel free to review and all that! Stay tuned for a new chapter on Monday.**


	11. Chapter 11

Jake is just sitting alone in his house,except for BMO, and he comes up with a crazy idea.

"Alright BMO, I'm going out!" He yells to the talking video game console.

BMO sighs "Fine, I'll just sit here. Alone all day. By myself. Nothing to do but stare at the wall."

"Ugh, fine you can come along, but don't bother me when we're there."

"Where are we going anyways?" BMO asks.

Jake chuckles "The Candy Kingdom. I've got some business to take care of."

"Alright, Jake."

They continue walking until they approach the Candy Kingdom

"Alright, go do whatever BMO's do, me on the other hand, I'll be back. Don't follow me." Jake says to him (BMO acts like a boy so I call him he to make things easier)

"Okay, bye Jake!" BMO replies

They part ways as Jake goes to the Castle.

"Heh Heh Heh. Finn will be so jealous." Jake says to himself as he enters the castle

He walks a little further till he sees Princess Bubblegum's room

He knocks on the door as he approaches it.

"Who is it?!" A distant voices yells.

Jake replies "It's me, Jake!"

Princess Bubblegum opens the door

"Alright, what is it?"

Jake gets nervous and starts to sweat.

"You okay, Jake?" Princess Bubblegum asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nervously replies

"So what was it you wanted?"

Jake replies "Uh, um, I-I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?"

"Is this just some stupid way to make Finn jealous?!"

"Wait, how did you hear about Finn?!" Jake asks

"I saw them making out. Enough said." She replies

"Ugh, well I'm not trying to make him jealous." Jake lies

"Alright, I'll go out with you for ONE date.."

"Yay!" Jake yells in excitement.

"Alright, I'll leave you to go get ready for our date." Princess Bubblegum replies

"Okay, see ya later!"

Princess Bubblegum kisses him on the cheek.

Jake blushes and walks off to find BMO.

He continues walking in an overly happy mood, concerning folks along the way.

He finds BMO in an ally beaten up and without batteries.

"Oh dang, what on earth happened to him?!" Jake asks himself. "Oh well, I'm in too good of a mood to worry. See ya later, BMO."

He walks away from the alley, still happy as can be.

He walks almost the rest of the way until Memow comes out of nowhere and shoots him with an anestetic.

Jake falls to the ground in a very, very deep sleep.

"Haha! Success! Now I have nothing in my way to stop me from killing Wildberry Princess!" Memow yells out into the open

**Okay that is all for this chapter. It took many unexpected turns that I didn't even know about till I wrote this. Well review! Sorry if it's short and sorry there hasn't been any chapters in awhile. Give me suggestions if you want to also. I wanna keep this story good and exciting. Well Goodbye.**


	12. Chapter 12

Princess Bubblegum is sitting there, still waiting for Jake 3 hours later.

"Ugh! What the glob? He was supposed to be here like 3 hours ago!" Princess Bubblegum yells in anger.

She decides to stop waiting for Jake and gets up to walk to his house

"Ugh, when I find that dog… I'm gonna beat him so hard."

She pauses for a second

"Oh wait, that's animal abuse. I'd get thrown out of my kingdom for sure if I did that."

She continues walking for a while with still no sign of Jake.

"He must be hiding from me. Doesn't want to face my wrath" She continues nagging on.

She gets closer and closer to his house still nagging on about how angry she is with Jake.

As she approaches Jake's (and formerly Finn's) tree house, Princess Bubblegum sees a strange orange blob in the grass.

"What on earth? Is that Jake?"

She decides to take a closer look in the yard and she sees Jake lying face down in the grass.

"Very funny, Jake. Now get up and face my wrath!" Princess Bubblegum yells.

She notices that he isn't budging.

"Are you sleeping?! Get up you lazy bum!"

Jake still doesn't respond in any way.

"Come on, Jake! You're starting to scare me now."

He still doesn't respond.

She then notices a needle in his back.

"What on earth?! Who did this to you?!"

He still doesn't respond.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're out cold."

She decides to flip him over and sees that his breathing is starting to fade.

"Oh my gosh! I've got to get you to the candy kingdom right away!"

She picks him up and runs right back to the Candy Kingdom.

"It's alright Jake, you'll be okay soon."

She arrives at the Candy Kingdom Hospital.

"Doctor Ice Cream! Get this patient help right away!"

"Alright, I'll try my best."

Princess Bubblegum is sent out of the hospital so that CPR can commence.

Doctor Ice Cream starts pressing on Jake's heart to get his heart beating normally again.

Many hours pass as Jake is subjected to many tests and procedures throughout the night.

Doctor Ice Cream walks out to see if Princess Bubblegum is still there.

It turns out that Princess Bubblegum has been waiting the entire night for her date to be okay, dead asleep in a chair.

Doctor Ice Cream decides to go over to her and wake her up.

"Huh? What is it?" Princess Bubblegum asks

There is a short pause before Princess Bubblegum notices who it was.

"Oh it's just you, Doctor Ice Cream."

Doctor Ice Cream replies "Yeah, your patient is stable now.'

"Patient? What patient?" Princess Bubblegum asks, as she forgot why she was there.

"Don't you remember? You brought in a dog since he wasn't breathing.."

Princess Bubblegum replies "Oh yeah! How is he anyways?"

"He's stable now, but we still don't know what could have caused this…"

Princess Bubblegum then asks "Well can I go see him?!"

"Yeah sure, but don't expect him to be awake.."

Princess Bubblegum sighs "Alright…"

She goes back into the emergency room.

She then asks Nurse Poundcake "What room is Jake in?"

"Room 3." She replies.

"Okay, Thanks!"

Princess Bubblegum decides to go into room 3 where the comatose Jake is.

"Jake, I'm sorry for everything I said to you earlier. I was just mad that you didn't show up to our date…"

Of course, there is no response due to Jake still being in a coma.

**Okay, this is all for today's chapter. Tune in next week to see what will happen next on All The Little People (The Terror Begins)**


	13. Chapter 13

The Ice King was sitting in his castle, bored as can be, so he decided to talk to Gunter..

"So Gunter, what is this I hear about Jake being in a coma?"

Gunter replies with a quack-like sound

"Wow, that is so true Gunter! It is the right time to kidnap some princesses!" Ice King screams in joy. "Well, I'll be back with a lady.. Or 2... Or 20..."

He decides to walk off to his most favorite place on Ooo, The Candy Kingdom.

"Dobididobah do! Picking up ladies is fun to do!" The psychotic man walks along while singing a song.

Princess Bubblegum happens to be walking along as he is singing that song..

"Ice King, get the glob out of here before I call my banana guards to through you in my dungeon!"

Ice King replies "But, I was just walking around. You don't want to through an old man in jail, do you?"

"Come on Ice King, you're immortal.. It doesn't matter that you're over a thousand years old. Just get out of here."

"I don't think so!" The old man says as he takes out a humongous sack out of nowhere.

"Ice King, what are you planning to do with that?" Princess Bubblegum asks.

The Ice King replies "What do you think I'm doing? I'm getting me a princess!"

"OH NO YOU DO NOT! BANANA GUARDS! THROW THE ICE KING IN THE DUNGEON!"

As she concludes saying this, The Ice King picks her up and shoves her into the peculiar human sized sack.

"ICE KING! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The Ice King decides just to ignore the candy person as he walks on back to the Ice Kingdom.

He then realizes something "Hey, I don't have to just walk, I can fly! Silly me.."

"ICE KING, LET ME OUT NOW!"

"Not now Gunter, daddy's trying to get places."

"Ugh, just nevermind I guess.. Stupid weird man.." Princess Bubblegum mumbles to herself.

"I heard that young man! You are going to your room when we get home!"

Princess Bubblegum begins to have rage build up inside her.

"MAN? MAN?! I CAN TELL YOU RIGHT NOW THAT I AM A WOMAN! CAN'T YOU TELL?!"

"You're not a woman. You are a penguin, Gunther!"

Princess Bubblegum murmurs to herself "Oh, switching up pronunciations I see?"

The Ice King has gotten annoyed with all the yelling at this point and decides just to ignore her as she continues rambling on.

"Oh, so now you're giving me the silent treat, eh Ice King?"

There is complete silence for the last few minutes of the trip back to the Ice Kingdom.

"Alright, we're here Gunter!"

Princess Bubblegum doesn't even respond in any way, shape, or form.

He opens the bag to see why she is completely silent.

It turns out that she fell asleep during the last few minutes of the ride back to the Ice Kingdom or at least that's what it seems like.

"Aw, did my princess fall asleep?" The Ice King asks, waiting for a response. "Well that means yes, I guess.."

He throws her into a jail cell that he made out of his own ice magic.

"I'll go get you some blankets and a pillow, darling. Sweet dreams."

He goes back into his room to find some spare blankets and pillows.

He comes back with some rags and a pillow and covers up Princess Bubblegum.

"See you later, Gunter."

**Oh and just so you're aware, I'm only posting 1 chapter a week of each of my stories since I just came up with a new idea for my 7th story :D Please follow and review :P**

**Oh and sorry if it wasn't that good, darn allergic reaction making me have to take benadryl D:**


	14. Chapter 14

Lady Rainicorn and Finn decide to go on a 'date' in the Candy Kingdom when they see all the citizens of the Candy Kingdom chaotically running around

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on here..." Finn says to himself out loud

A random candy person screams "PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM IS GONE!"

"Oh... Well that explains it..." Finn says to himself.

Finn finds a random megaphone out of nowhere and decides to use it to his advantage.

"People, People! Calm down!"

A lot of different candy people mention to him that Princess Bubblegum has gone missing.

"Alright! I know y'all are scared because you don't know where Princess Bubblegum is…."

All the candy people shake their heads in agreement to Finn's statement

"Yeah calm down because I'm on the case! I'll be back as soon as I can…"

Finn completes his speech and heads off to look for Princess Bubblegum

As he is walking along with Lady Rainicorn, he says to her "Well, I already know who it is… It just has to be the Ice King.."

Lady Rainicorn nods her head in agreement.

They head off to the Ice Kingdom to rescue Princess Bubblegum

As they are heading there, Lady signals for Finn to climb on her back

"No thank you, Lady.. I'll be fine" Finn says in response to her offer

There is complete silence for the rest of trip to the Ice Kingdom because of Lady being unable to speak English.

Finn decides to break down the wall that the Ice King has suddenly built to block the entrance to his Castle.

As Finn enters the castle, a human sized cage made of ice falls down on him

"Okay, really Ice King? You couldn't have thought of anything better to try and stop me?" Finn asks the psychotic old wizard

"I can do better." The Ice King pauses for a second and starts to freeze the cage "There now you can't escape, Finn.."

"Yeah, actually I can!" Finn says in a muffled voice as he is inside a frozen over cage

The Ice King begins to thoroughly freeze Finn inside a block of Ice before Lady Rainicorn knocks the crown off his head

"Don't freeze my boyfriend! I love him!" Lady cries out

"Yeah whatever, stop speaking Spanish you weirdo."

"Lady begins to cry in fear of Finn dying.

"Oh come on you stupid horse, stop the waterworks. He isn't frozen, well at least not the whole way.."

This doesn't make Lady Rainicorn stop crying in the slightest bit.

Finn yells out in a muffled voice "It's alright, Lady! I'm not really frozen, it's just really cold in here. Hang on just a second, I'll be able to escape this in a minute.."

5 seconds later Finn is shown to have punched his way out of the box made out of ice.

"See? It was simple as that.." Finn reassures her.

"Now Ice King, where's P-Bubs?"

The Ice King just sits there trying to ignore Finn's question

"Ice King! Where is she?!" Finn asks again with an angry tone in his voice

The Ice King replies "Oh fine, she's back here sleeping.."

He shows Finn and Lady Rainicorn to the back of his castle, where Princess Bubblegum is shown to be sleeping.

Finn knocks down the icy bars, allowing him to get to Princess Bubblegum.

The sound of Finn knocking down the bars doesn't even make Princess Bubblegum stir in her sleep.

Finn goes over to the sleeping princess and nudges her on the shoulder

"Princess Bubblegum? Are you okay?!" He asks her

He pauses for a moment "Wait a second, she's cold to the touch… Ice King? How long has she been like this?!"

The Ice King responds within a few seconds "I don't know. A day or two…. Or seven…"

"Dude, what is wrong with you?! And she hasn't even woken up once?!"

"No not really, I just let her sleep.. What's wrong with that?" The Ice King asks

"Dude! She isn't breathing! How could you just let her die like this?!" Finn asks in an extremely angry tone.

"I-I-I I didn't know! I'm sorry, Finn! I didn't realize that my human-sized sack would kill her!" The Ice King begins sobbing over the loss of the princess he only ever truly loved.

"I have no time for this! I have to try and save her!"

Finn begins to perform CPR on the lifeless body that was once known as Princess Bubblegum

"I'm sorry, Lady. I've got no true feelings for her anymore. I still love you. This means nothing.."

After an excruciating amount of CPR, Princess Bubblegum miraculously begins to breathe again.

"Alright, I have no idea how long she's going to stay like this. I have to get her over to the hospital. Goodbye, Ice King."

Finn runs to the Candy Kingdom as quick as humanly possible.

All the citizens of the Candy Kingdom are shocked to see the almost lifeless body of Princess Bubblegum in Finn's arms

He continues running to the Candy Kingdom Hospital as many various candy people begin to explode in horror.

As he enters the hospital, Finn yells "NURSE POUNDCAKE! I'VE GOT PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM! SHE NEEDS IMMEDIATE ATTENTION! PLEASE HURRY!"

Nurse Poundcake immediately comes by with a hospital bed and takes Princess Bubblegum back to the emergency room.

"Oh Princess Bubblegum, please be okay!" Finn says to himself repeatedly as he waits and waits nervously outside the hospital "You survived something like this once, you can do it again! Please live!"


	15. Chapter 15

Princess Bubblegum has awoken from her coma and is feeling super groggy as she prepares to open up her eyes for the first time in who knows how long. She wakes up to see Nurse Poundcake and Finn by her bedside.

"Ugh, what the glob happened to me?!" Princess Bubblegum mouthed for she could not speak because of the ventilator that was shoved down her esophagus.

She immediately realized that she was on a ventilator and tried yanking it out in a scared and nervous reaction.

"No, no Princess.. You cannot get that out yet.. You're still having troubles breathing on your own.."

She immediately looked over to Finn and mouthed the following words "What happened to me?"

"Ice King.." Finn instantly responded

Princess Bubblegum responded with facial expressions that Finn comprehended as 'Of course.'

"Oh yeah and you had your baby.. It's just fine..." Nurse Poundcake continued.

Princess Bubblegum's face instantly lit up in utter confusion on the fact that she had children.

"Oh don't you worry.. We named him... Or her... We honestly never could tell the gender.. But your baby has suddenly aged to 5 years old or something? I don't know.."

Princess Bubblegum continues to look at her nurse with complete confusion on how she ever got pregnant, forgetting the fact that Lemongrab decided he would use her as the mother for his children. This whole coma thing really did a number on her memory.

"Yeah so get prepared to meet your grandchild? Or child? I still don't honestly know how to go about this..." Nurse Poundcake continued.

Princess Bubblegum shudders at the fact that she now has a child who is also her grandchild.

A few hours later...

Finn has left Princess Bubblegum alone so that she can rest but Nurse Poundcake has returned to check up on her.

Nurse Poundcake taps the sleeping princess on her shoulder in order to tell her some news.

"Princess Bubblegum? Princess Bubblegum?"

After the second time of having to say her name, Nurse Poundcake sees Princess Bubblegum's eyes finally flutter open.

"Hey Princess Bubblegum! We've got some extremely great news that we need to tell you!" Nurse Poundcake yelled excitedly.

Princess Bubblegum brought her attention to the nurse of the Candy Kingdom Hospital with a confused look upon her face.

"We've got great news! We've been watching you sleep for the past few hours and we've come to conclusion that we will be able to take out your ventilator right now!"

Princess Bubblegum decided that the best thing for her to do was to nod her head in agreement for she wanted to get back on her feet as soon as possible.

The nurse yanked the ventilator out of Princess Bubblegum's throat in an incredibly quick manor.

"Ouch! Couldn't you have pulled it out a bit slower?!" Princess Bubblegum yelled in an angry but hoarse tone of voice.

"Sorry Princess Bubblegum.. I'll go easier next time.." Nurse Poundcake replied with sorrow in her voice.

"It's fine... But now onto more important business.. WHEN THE STUFF DID I CONCEIVE A CHILD? HOW DID I CONCEIVE A CHILD?! WHY THE GLOB DID I HAVE A CHILD?! I NEVER WANTED ONE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Little did Princess Bubblegum know that her child was standing right inside her room whenever she was yelling all that and it ran away crying.

"Wait! Come back! I didn't mean all that! I'm sorry!

"That was unacceptable!" The child yelled in anger towards Princess Bubblegum.

Princess Bubblegum moped around in her hospital bed feeling bad for breaking her child's little heart.

**There we go! I'm finally back to writing Fanfiction again! I'm so sorry for not updating for over a month D:**


	16. Chapter 16

"H-Hey Finn?" The extremely weak Princess Bubblegum looked towards the teenage hero with a sad expression in her eyes.

"What's up, PB?" Finn instantly replies.

"Could you help me into my wheelchair? I need to go talk to my, uhh, child.."

"Sure thing, princess!" Finn announces excitedly.

Finn goes over to Princess Bubblegum's bed and lowers the rail.

"Thank you so much, Finn.." Princess Bubblegum weakly tells the boy.

"Hey, it's no problem!" Finn reassures the weak princess as he lifts her out of the bed and into the wheelchair that has been conveniently placed right next to her bed.

"It means so much to have you around during times like this.." Princess Bubblegum smiles.

Finn instantly blushes as the princess finishes her statement "Oh, umm, thanks Princess!"

"Well, I guess I've gotta got catch up with my child..." Princess Bubblegum replies. "I'll see you around, Finn!"

"See ya later, Princess!"

* * *

Princess Bubblegum strolls down the hall in her wheelchair until she sees her young child sitting in the corner all by itself bawling out its' eyes.

"H-Hey.." Princess Bubblegum goes over to her young child. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier.. Please don't cry, little one."

"GO AWAY, YOU ARE UNACCEPTABLE IN MY LIFE. SHOO YOU MEANIE."

"I-I'm sorry!" Princess Bubblegum apologetically yells over to the child. "I really didn't mean to say all that stuff! I was just really confused!"

"It's okay." Princess Bubblegum's child smiles.

All of a sudden, a really large Lemongrab crashes through the wall.

"Lemongrab?! I thought we banned you from the Candy Kingdom!" Princess Bubblegum yells.

"Well, it seems like you didn't do a good enough job!" Lemongrab angrily replies.

"Ugh, I've really gotta get better security for this place.." Princess Bubblegum murmurs to herself.

Lemongrab then looks towards his and Princess Bubblegum's child.

"Oh look, a snack!"

"LEMONGRAB DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Princess Bubblegum screams in utter terror.

"M-Mommy?!" The child looks fearfully at Princess Bubblegum. "W-What's going on?!"

"Get on my lap." Princess Bubblegum replies rather quickly.

"W-Why?!"

"Please, just do it!" Princess Bubblegum yells as she fears for the safety of her child.

"Alright!" The child yells as it quickly gets on its' mother's lap.

The pair try very hard to run away on her wheelchair but Lemongrab very quickly catches up, looking very much like a psychotic and monstrous villain of sorts.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY FROM LEMONGRAB! I WILL GET YOU AND WHENEVER I DO I WILL GET MY SNACK!"

Right then, Lemongrab gobbles down Princess Bubblegum's wheelchair just like it is nothing.

Princess Bubblegum then looks at her child "Please, just leave me behind. I will fend him off, JUST PLEASE SAVE YOURSELF!"

"B-But what if he gets you?!" The child asks Princess Bubblegum.

"Don't worry about me, JUST RUN!"

"O-O-Okay!" The child yells as it runs off in ultimate terror.

Right as the child is out of Princess Bubblegum's sight, the terrifying Lemongrab shows up.

"TELL ME, WHERE IS MY SNACK?!" Lemongrab angrily screams to Princess Bubblegum.

"The child left." Princess Bubblegum gulps.

"IT WON'T BE HIDDEN FROM ME FOREVER!" Lemongrab yells as he runs off to find the child.

Princess Bubblegum slowly crawls behind him to see that he has captured the small child.

"I-I can't watch!" Princess Bubblegum begins to cry.

Lemongrab proceeds to gobble up the child as Princess Bubblegum passes out from the terror.

"WHAT A DELICIOUS SNACK THAT WAS! OH I VERY MUCH ENJOYED THIS SNACK!"

* * *

**Yeah, this is finally back from Hiatus! Please continue to look forward to updates for the next week! I'll be focusing on this story for a few chapters so enjoy new chapters up until September 6****th****!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Alright Princess, it looks like you're all good to get out of here!" Nurse Poundcake announces as she begins to get the IV out of Princess Bubblegum's wrist.

"O-Okay.." Princess Bubblegum gulps for she is still scarred from seeing her own poor and defenseless child get gobbled up by the Earl of Lemongrab.

"What's the matter, Princess? Are you not ready to leave just yet?" Nurse Poundcake asks the distraught princess.

"N-No I'll be fine, Nurse Poundcake... Thank you so much for taking such good care of me."

"Alrighty then!" Nurse Poundcake announces as she finishes taking out the IV. "You're all good to get out of here!"

"Thanks again, Nurse Poundcake!" Princess Bubblegum excitedly announces. "Hmm.. I wonder where Finn went.."

Finn is seen sitting on next to a tree in the Candy Kingdom with Lady Rainicorn, enjoying a lovely picnic in the sunset. But little did they both know that Marceline the Vampire Queen was watching them from afar.

"So this is how it's going to be, is it Finn?" Marceline talks quietly to herself. "Two can play at this game."

Marceline then mischievously flies away to the Candy Kingdom in her bat form. As she arrives at the Candy Kingdom, Marceline decides to approach Princess Bubblegum's castle. She then turns back to her human form before she knocks on the door.

The door suddenly opens to show the short but minty-fresh butler who is usually known as Peppermint Butler.

"Hello?" Peppermint Butler asks as he opens up the castle door.

"Ah, just the guy I was looking for." Marceline replies with a devilish grin.

Peppermint Butler awkwardly replies. "Uh, I don't think we've met..."

"What's your name, handsome?"

"Uhhh... Peppermint Butler...?" Peppermint Butler awkwardly replies yet again.

"Peppermint Butler... Nice name. Listen up, I've got a proposition for you. I would very much like for you to go on a date with me." Marceline continues.

"I suppose that would be nice!" Peppermint Butler shouts for joy. "I've never had a woman ask me out before.."

"Well, that's sad. But hey, someone's asked you out now!" Marceline shouts ecstatically.

"Yeah, that's something to be glad about I suppose!"

"Alright so meet me at my house at 7 PM. Get here on time or else." Marceline bluntly tells the minty-fresh dude.

"Okay! I won't disappoint you, my lady!" Peppermint Butler announces.

"Haha, alright see you later handsome." Marceline tells the awkward candy person.

* * *

Marceline is now seen back at her home, getting ready for her 'date' with Peppermint Butler.

"Ha, this was way too easy. I'm going to feel bad for the guy when I break it off. I mean, he hasn't ever had a girl. Man, the more I think about it the worse I feel.."

She continues getting ready for her date as she continues thinking about breaking the Butler's heart.

Then all of a sudden, there is a knock on the door.

"Well, here goes nothing.." Marceline sighs.

Marceline then gets up and answers the door to see Peppermint Butler all dressed up.

He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white buttoned-up shirt underneath. He also donned a fancy pair of black pants and black shoes with short black socks. And on the top of his round head he wore a top hat that looked very much like Abraham Lincoln's.

Marceline succeeded in holding back her laughter whenever she saw the top hat on her date's head.

"Well, I'm here.." Peppermint Butler shyly announces.

"Yeah... I didn't really have anything planned for us to do. But I have plenty of bread and lunch meat and all that. Why don't we go for a picnic somewhere?"

"Sounds good to me!" Peppermint Butler cheerfully shouts.

Marceline and the minty fresh butler then head out for a night on the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

**Alright everyone! That is all for this chapter of All The Little People! Tune in next time to see what happens on Marceline and Pep But's date ;D Also, 'Minty Fresh Butler' is my thing. ;) Adios.**


	18. Important Author's Note D:

**Hey everyone! As you can tell this is just an author's note. Yeah, sorry about that. But I need some help. As you can tell, I haven't really name many of my chapters.. I am terrible at naming chapters so if you guys have any ideas for chapter names I would really appreciate it if you would PM me! I would gladly credit whoever would come up with these so those who are just starting to read this can keep track of what chapter they're on more easily. Okay, that's all. Adios.**


End file.
